1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar dehumidifying and cooling system, and more particularly, to a solar dehumidifying and cooling system including a solar hot water device that produces hot water by using solar heat and a dehumidifying and cooling device that performs cooling through heat exchange with the hot water that is supplied from the solar hot water device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar dehumidifying and cooling system including a dehumidifying rotor causes indoor air to have a high temperature and a low humidity while passing through a side of the dehumidifying rotor and causes the indoor air having the high temperature and the low humidity to have a low temperature and a low humidity while passing through a predetermined cooler, and then finally supplies the indoor air having the low temperature and the low humidity to the interior.
A regenerator that operates by receiving external heat is used in order to regenerate the dehumidifying rotor that is included in the solar dehumidifying and cooling system.
The regenerator may be, for example, a device that receives hot water and radiates heat. Accordingly, heat supply is necessary to drive the regenerator, which is related to overall energy efficiency of the solar dehumidifying and cooling system.
Accordingly, when an energy source used to drive the regenerator is replaced with an environment-friendly and economical energy source, overall energy efficiency of the solar dehumidifying and cooling system may be improved.